Travelers typically require protective garments adaptable to various environmental conditions that might be encountered. In addition, the modern traveler often carries a cellular telephone or other wireless communication equipment such as personal digital assistant (PDA) devices.
Moreover, the traveler often experiences some degree of lack of comfort while seated in airplanes, trains, or other conveyances. There is, therefore, the need for a travel garment which can be adapted to changing environmental temperatures, that provides ample storage and carrying capacity for electronic equipment, and that additionally includes sufficient cushioning for the traveler to aid in reducing muscle aches brought on by long periods of sitting.